Just him
by livdunham
Summary: La vida puede cambiar de un momento a otro con sólo saber la verdad. Olivia POV después del final de Jacksonville.


Había sido yo quien años atrás había descrito las cosas del otro lado envueltas en una especie de aura brillante, pero ¿qué cosa había visto como para saber que era así como se diferenciaban?

Le había dado vuelta al asunto toda la tarde, tratando de averiguar qué habría sido pero, como siempre, ningún recuerdo vino a mi mente, ni siquiera recordaba haber visto los objetos que aún estaban en Jacksonville. Sin embargo todo cambió por la noche.

¿Qué sucedía si fue a él a quién vi por primera vez? De ser así algo debió haber pasado antes de que conociera a Peter, de lo contrario no habría sabido de qué se trataba ese brillo que lo rodeaba. Pero jamás encontré algo familiar en Peter, nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que podría conocerlo de algún lado y tampoco le pasó lo mismo conmigo, cuando nos vimos por primera vez éramos unos completos desconocidos para ambos.

Peter abrió la puerta de entrada y lo vi de la misma forma que el edificio en Nueva York. Sentí cómo mi sonrisa desaparecía de mi rostro,

-Iré por mi chaqueta –dijo y subió las escaleras

-Olivia –sentí que Walter se me acercaba y me hablaba en voz baja-, por favor no le digas –suplicó, sabiendo perfectamente lo que yo acababa de observar

Después de lo que había averiguado esa tarde, después de ver lo que él me había hecho cuando apenas era una niña, ¿cómo iba a hacerle un favor? ¡Peter ni siquiera era su hijo!

Me sentí mareada debido a las miles de preguntas que se vinieron a mi cabeza, observé a Walter y dirigí mi vista al suelo, no quería verlo como tampoco quería creer lo que estaba sucediendo, por un momento quise volver en el tiempo y evitar saber la verdad, me hubiera gustado jamás encontrarme con él, pero luego Peter bajó las escaleras tratando de evitar su sonrisa y me arrepentí de mis pensamientos. De no haber sido por Walter, quizá mi vida sería mejor y tendría mis recuerdos, pero de no haber sido por Walter, jamás habría conocido a Peter que en tan poco tiempo se tornó en alguien importante en mi vida.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido luego de quitar la vista del parabrisas y de hablar de algo que no entendí- Pareces distraída

-No, es sólo que ha sido un largo día –fingí una sonrisa

Vi cómo me observaba en silencio y sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, pues parecía leer mis pensamientos.

-Lo siento –se disculpó

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo que sucedió veintiséis años atrás con Walter y sus experimentos, me hubiera gustado tener la edad que tengo para haberlo detenido, de haberlo sabido…

-No tienes por qué disculparte –dije con tono frío-, no es tu culpa en absoluto, tienes suerte de que no haya hecho experimentos en ti

-Quizá eso debió hacer desde un comienzo, experimentar en mí y no en hijos de otras personas, ¿qué habría pasado si tus padres se hubiesen enterado?

-Nada –dije rápidamente-, quizá había una razón por la que yo estaba en esa guardería, quizá se debía a los maltratos de mi padrastro, mi madre debió enviarnos ahí para estar a salvo de sus golpes y cambios de comportamiento

-Y Rachel, ¿crees que haya pasado por esto también?

-No lo sé, Peter, espero que no y si es así no quiero que lo sepa… pero no lo creo –dije, negándome a creer que mi hermana haya pasado por lo mismo

-Debemos preguntarle a Walter…

-No –volví a interrumpirlo-, no quiero saber más de esto, el daño está hecho y espero poder olvidarme algún día

-No puedes quedarte con lo que tienes, que es nada, hay millones de pregunta

-Y no quiero saber sus repuestas, ¿vamos a hablar de esto toda la noche? –pregunté irritada, todo ese asunto me irritaba

El resto del viaje fue silencioso, él en sus cavilaciones y yo arrepintiéndome cada vez más de mi respuesta, pues sabía que la situación se tornaría incómoda, ya que Peter evitaría traer el tema de vuelta y yo preocupada de evitar posar mis ojos en él.

-Quizá deberíamos volver –dijo, leyendo mis pensamientos, cuando apagué el motor

-No –sonreí-, ya estamos aquí, vamos –y abrí la puerta, haciéndome la valiente, pues tenía miedo de todo en ese momento

Peter puso su mano en mi espalda y caminamos juntos a la entrada y me sentí un poco más relajada al escuchar el sonido de risas y vasos que chocaban al hacer un brindis.

-Debiste ver el rostro de Walter cuando le dije que saldríamos juntos –dijo con una sonrisa al terminar su cerveza y pedir dos whiskeys

No supe cómo reaccionar.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Sonrió y se puso contento, desde hace días que me habla de ti, supongo que recuerdas esa mañana en el caso de las velas con olor a canela…

Reí.

-Sí, supongo que estaba feliz por haberlo dejado manejar ese día

-Supongo, espero que lo haya disfrutado porque no le volveré a pasar las llaves nunca más

-¿Tan malo fue?

-Como te lo imaginas, peor –rió y alzó el vaso-. Que Walter no vuelva a manejar nunca más

Aquel brindis fue el comienzo de una rápida noche en el bar, de un momento a otro llevábamos dos cervezas, seis vasos de whiskey, un Martini y la mitad de un tequila. Me costaba dejar de reír.

-Nos van a quitar las llaves del auto –dijo Peter riendo

-Nos tendremos que ir caminando, supongo –contesté apenas sintiendo mi lengua, o podríamos llamar a Walter –reí

-Prefiero manejar yo, al menos no nos perderíamos o no iríamos en sentido contrario al tránsito… extrañaba tener un par de copas contigo, Olivia –confesó y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos

Observé mi mano aferrada a la suya y no pude evitar sentir nostalgia, aquello apenas comenzaba y para mí se había terminado, nada era real, al menos no en ese momento, ¿qué sucedía si Peter se enteraba? Me moría de ganas de decirle, de contarle la verdad, pero no podía, aún no había pensado en lo que podría provocar en Peter. Aquello no me correspondía, pero de alguna forma sentía que sí lo hacía, él se había tornado en algo más que un colega y aún mucho más que en un amigo, sentía que estaba traicionándolo de alguna forma al mantener ese secreto conmigo, pero era Walter quien debía decírselo, no yo…

-¿Olivia? –preguntó preocupado, buscando mis ojos. Había comenzado a llorar sin darme cuenta

-Peter… -susurré con los ojos anegados en lágrimas- yo… lo siento Peter

-¿Por qué? –limpió mis lágrimas suavemente con sus dedos

-No puedo decirte –contesté con dolor-, lo siento, es algo… -no alcancé a decir otra palabra, sus labios ya se encontraban sobre los míos, abrazándolos dulcemente mientras sus manos acariciaban mi rostro

De un momento a otro sus labios se movían salvajemente contra los míos y mi espalda se encontraba apegada contra la pared mientras mis manos desabrochaban mu chaqueta. De alguna manera en pocos minutos habíamos llegado a mi departamento. Las llaves estaban tiradas en el piso junto a la chaqueta de Peter. En la oscuridad avanzamos hacia mi habitación.

Me sentía como encerrada en un cuarto que no dejaba de girar debido al efecto del alcohol, sólo podía estar consciente del cuerpo de Peter moviéndose junto al mío sobre mi cama y de su desnuda piel contra la mía.

Besó mis hombros y mi cuello hasta llegar a mis labios y en ese momento me rendí ante todo. Ya no me importaba lo que había sucedido conmigo, era parte del pasado que, afortunadamente, no lograba recordar. Daba igual de dónde provenía Peter y cuál era su historia, quise dedicar mi vida entera a estar con él, despertar a su lado cada mañana y sentirlo mío, _para siempre._


End file.
